


"Harmless"

by SmolMo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, MSBY Shoyou Hinata, Minors DNI, Post Timeskip, background sakuatsu, post timeskip hinata, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: Atsumu smugly leaned back, dangling his arm off the couch, and said, “Shoyo is hot…”“Hinata?” you snorted, mainly because you choked on your spit but saw the mood change immediately in the orange haired person’s expression who was sitting across you.“Tsk….nice,” he grumbled, pouting. Why was he so angry about it? Besides him pouting made him look even cuter!“Exactly!” you said a tad too excitedly. “You’re too nice Sho…you’re all sweet, goofy, fluffy and harmless.”“Harmless?” Hinata scoffed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	"Harmless"

It was Saturday night, and some of the MSBY players had invited you to join them for game night at their share house.

As their Manager, you came by often to discuss upcoming training matches and plans with Meian, so the place wasn’t unfamiliar. Actually, you got so comfortable that Sakusa and Atsumu’s bickering off the court was no longer a stranger to you. Bokuto and Hinata so often joined you with a bowl of Popcorn on the living room couch while the three of you watched the two of them yell at each other. Which turned to steamy kisses and them disappearing upstairs for the rest of the night. You were comfortable enough to tease them about the dark circles under their eyes, snickering with Inuaki, who high fived you at their comments.

So it wasn’t unusual that you were over, had some beers along with the food, and shared laughs.

You were in the kitchen getting some ice for your drink, listening to the bellowing laughter as Bokuto was trying to write something on a post-it for the round of “Who am I” you were about to play.

“Don’t you want to fill that with something to drink?” he asked, glancing at your empty glass.

“Y/N-san,” the human embodiment of sunshine, came into your view. Hinata Shoyou…tanned, muscular eyes that were warm like melted chocolate. But you knew that they could shine with an intensity that made you shiver whenever he was on the court.

He grinned at you, showing his canines, and leaned forward. His strong arms brushed yours as he accessed the ice dispenser for his own drink.

“Y/N-san…. you do need to breathe…remember?” he smiled, knocking his knuckles on your forehead. “C’mon…we need you in the game.”

“Right…” you nodded, strangely intimidated by his proximity.

Hinata was by no chance as big as Bokuto, or as tall as Sakusa…or openly flirtatious Atsumu, who makes a pass at anything that moves. But Hinata’s presence was something else.

He waited a second then turned around to walk a few steps. You were trying to collect yourself when he turned his head and smirked a bit at you, whispering the spot on your forehead, “Are you coming?”

Five minutes later, the team started another round. It turns out the person Bokuto wanted to write down was Timothée Chalamet, which he had no idea how to write. He kept asking Sakusa who the card was intended for.

Sakusa guessed it on the first try, and Bokuto was genuinely surprised.

“My Turn,” Atsumu, who had Osamu written on his post-it, said, “Am I good-looking.”

“Very” Sakusa grinned slightly.

“Thanks Omi-Omi”

“Shut up, continue…”

“Am I a woman?”

“No….Y/N you’re it,” Hinata said.

“Am I a singer?” you asked; the team nodded. It was already the third round of questioning.

You’ve already established that you were female, blonde, a singer from the Us and now just got the answer that you were also single.

“I’m Taylor Swift aren’t I?” you detached the post-it when the guys congratulated you and sighed, glaring at the tiny sheet of paper. “I’m going to be forever single aren’t I?”

Maybe it was the alcohol that was slowly getting to you.

“What do you mean Y/N-san” Inuaki inquired. “Weren’t you dating this guy who is a trainer at the gym.”

“We met for coffee once….he was obnoxious…I bet if I don’t get a dating app or something I will stay single for the rest of my life.”

Atsumu and Sakusa shared a glace then looked at Hinata, who was taking a sip of his orange soda.

“Neee Y/n-chan…there are plenty of whales in the ocean.”

Meian, who sat beside you on one sofa, chuckled, “I think you mean fish in the pond. Bokuto.”

“Yeah…don’t worry…”

“Nope…I’ll have to resume to tinder and co…there are officially no date worthy and hot guys left around the gym who are free to date me.”

Atsumu smugly leaned back, dangling his arm off the couch, and said, “Shoyo is hot…”

“Hinata?” you snorted, mainly because you choked on your spit but saw the mood change immediately in the orange haired person’s expression who was sitting across you.

“Tsk….nice,” he grumbled, pouting. Why was he so angry about it? Besides him pouting made him look even cuter!

“Excactly!” you said a tad too excitedly. “You’re too nice Sho…you’re all sweet, goofy, fluffy and harmless.”

“Harmless?” Hinata scoffed and stared at you; a light flickered in his eyes, and it seemed as his eyes narrowed down. You gulped.

Suddenly he pushed himself off his couch and strode over to you with a few steps, pressing his lips onto yours. You were pushed back into the couch while one of his firm, calloused hand gripped the back of your neck, the other one grabbed your hip to pull you closer. Lips moving with force against yours. His teeth bit into your bottom lip before he tilted your head slightly and slipped his tongue hot against yours, into your mouth, coaxing a moan of you.

The noise causes his grip to soften, and his hands travel to cup your cheeks. His fingertips are still in your hair as your own tongue hesitantly fights for dominance in vain.

You didn’t know how much time passed… you didn’t realize that Bokuto’s eyes were round; he was pointing at the two of you silently, unable to utter a sound. Sakusa rolled his eyes, then shared another look with Atsumu and silently handed over 6300 Yen. Meian, next to you, just leaned away, closing his eyes as if he was in pain. 

It was when Inuaki wolf-whistled Hinata benevolently pulled back a little, letting your noses touch for a second, before he stood up straight and cleared his throat, his face was a crimson red.

“Yeah…soo….” He cleared his throat again and sat down, “ I guess It’s my turn….do I have insured body parts?”

Let’s say….later that night…when Hinata escorted you home you were proven wrong….oh so very wrong about your comment about him being harmless.


End file.
